Patients with oral and/or pharyngeal impairments of feeding, either of neurological disease or following cancer surgery, are examined and studied, particularly by cineradiography. Patients with sensory impairments of mouth and/or pharynx are studied by sensory testing, cinephotography, cineradiography and speech analysis.